Aggression
by Little-Black-Riding-Hood
Summary: He was angry. Maybe all four of them were. That things may not go how they wanted. Ever. [All pairings are onesided] Yaoi.


"Mi... koto..." He didn't understand he had stooped this low, pleading comfort from his enemy. Had he gone mad? No, he simply needed something, someone to make him feel better. Fingers scratched harshly and a choked sound, alike to a moan scurried past his lips. Why had he broken down like this? What had pushed him so low as to even consider this? More over, done it?

Salty drops of tears fell, creating a wet trail down his angrily flushed cheeks. Each drop added to the small damp spot that had stained the white sheets, even a small volume of drool adding to that spot. He was crying not because of the physical pain he had requested at that moment but it was because of the pain in his heart he had been forced to endure every single _damn_ time.

A strong thrust was dealt, just as asked, sending the male pitifully screaming and choking on his own saliva. Teeth gritted together, trying to lessen the ache that made his heart throb painfully. Another thrust was made and that brought more tears to fall, drench the sheets with its cold nothingness. He wanted this, he did. He wanted to forget but he couldn't. It hurt, it hurt! It hurts so much that he couldn't think straight anymore!

It was sad, really. Munakata Reisi seeking comfort from Mikoto Suoh? Absurd but that was the truth. Munakata needed it. He hated it but he needed it. Mikoto didn't mind, he told him. He didn't believe him that it was nothing at all.

"What happened today?" Mikoto asks. Munakata didn't want to talk about it, as if he expected him to answer at all. He only nodded and continued what the depressed male wanted for him to do to him. To put it bluntly, to have mad sex.

It wasn't because he wanted to please Mikoto, oh no. He needed time to think away from _that person_. He needed time, he needed some air to breathe. It wasn't easy to do that when the love of his life was in love with another person. It was the bad kind of pain.

Fushimi Saruhiko is the source of his headaches, the object of his affection. And Fushimi was... In love with another person. In love with Yata Misaki to be precised. Yata didn't exactly like Fushimi back, hell that boy loather the man. It was quite obvious the kid likes Mikoto. The next after that was just trying to put out a fire with gasoline. Fushimi clinged to Munakata, complaining why Yata liked Mikoto, not him.

It was 'Misaki is this' or 'Misaki is that', sometimes even 'Misaki is so cute when he is...'. Hearing that name come out of Fushimi's lips had become like poison to him. It was like being stabbed in the heart by a cleaver. His passionate lover ignored by childish ridiculousness, it was painful, it pissed him off. He wanted to be the one for Fushimi. But what did he get instead?

"I love Misaki and no one else!" That had sent him running. Not like some stupid girl that was rejected by her love. It sent him running discreetly. As discreetly as possible. But the pain had clearly shown in his eyes, making him look away from the other male, far off.

"Alright, Saru-chan. I'll help you get him, alright?" Munakata murmured softly but it was loud enough for Fushimi to hear. What had he done? This was like losing willingly. If it meant making him happy, alright. That hopeful smile Fushimi gave swept him off, making him tumble to the ground in shame. All he wanted for Fushimi was for him to be happy. To smile genuinely even if it was not directed at him.

"I don't know how to thank you!" Yes? What about loving him back? How about giving him the same attention he was giving you? The same love? But that was too far off his reach now. He had lost. And he was angry.

"It's about Saru, again, am I right?" That was whispered to his ear, making him shiver violently. But he had no response, lowering his head. He was crying again, the tears rolling off porcelain cheeks and dropped into the sheets. Everything hurt. His eyes were swollen, neck covered with red marks and love bites. The once neat blue hair had become a mop of crooked and ruffled hair. Mikoto wasn't someone he should trust but why did that man understand him completely? Seeming to understand his pain?

Munakata had been blind, and he didn't know that. He was annoyingly blind, Mikoto had thought that. When Munakata nodded his head, the redhead's anger only grew for Fushimi. First, that man betrayed Homra, and now he was breaking Munakata's heart?

"I'm better than him, Munakata..." The sentence rolled off from his lips with seduction and what was that? Plead? Greed? Munakata closed his eyes tightly, his lips releasing a soft moan when the thrusts had continued.

"What... Made you think that...?" The Scepter4 member panted out, hips bulking back to add more to the pleasure both of them had received mutually. Strong arms wrapped around his torso, bringing him close and his back pressed to a warm and broad chest.

"It's because I am giving you something good." Mikoto had enough of this. He had enough of hiding what he felt but he couldn't show it. "I am better than him, admit it..."

He couldn't say that. He still loved Fushimi. His heart beat for that man, no matter how painful it was loving a man that didn't love him.

"I-I love... Fushimi..." He didn't expect that broke two hearts at the same time. One of which is his own. No matter what he did, Fushimi would never love him back.

"I see." Everything seemed rougher at that point, not that it wasn't rough in the beginning. Moans filled the room. He couldn't stop himself. He was angry.


End file.
